Ketek
Ketek is a tall, slim, agile brown-furred wolf who strikingly resembles a monkey. He is a member of the twelve Zodiac Demons controlled by Jackal. He serves under general Ryu. Physical appearance Ketek is a rather slim, thin, tall wolf. He has peculiar round, simian-like ears and a long prehensile tail. Ketek's front paws have developed into hands. He has no paw pads under them, while he does posses an opposable thumb, which helps him manipulate objects. Ketek's upper half of the body, as well as his tail, is covered in short, ragged brown fur. His ears, lower jaw, throat, chest, stomach, front and rear paws instead are bare, and pink in colour. His face also features a red stripe starting from his nostrils and stretching up to his forehead, and two blue stripes, each of which originates under an eye and stretches down to the edge of the cheek. Ketek's eyes are big and expressive, and his pupils are black in colour. The Chinese ideogram on his left hip, "猴", signifies "monkey". Personality Cheerful, witty, mischievous, catty, malicious and cunning, Ketek is the kind of Demon who loves making fun of his enemies. He thinks of himself as superior because he has opposable thumbs, and he is the only character in the comic with this characteristic. Extremely loyal, he is devoted to serving Jackal and to proving him that he is worthy of being a Demon. Thanks to his great intelligence, he is often in charge of organizing ambushes and traps to lure the Heroes. He is the youngest Demon after Kobura. For this reason, he was often picked on at the beginning, until he learned how to fight, earning his place among the Demons. Perhaps because of this, Ketek has a soft spot for Kobura, and behaves like a mentor toward him, to help him succeed at impressing Ryu. History 'Before the events of the comic' 'As of Chapter One' Ketek does not appear in Chapter One. 'As of Chapter Two' Ketek does not appear in Chapter Two. 'As of Chapter Three' Ketek first appears as he stands alongside the other Zodiac Demons. He comes with Ryu, Ushi, and Oniken to get the sword from the statue of Shiranui. Before they could do that, however, Motyl manages to steal the sword, shocking the group. Ketek is later seen using his tail to grab Cheetah's paws. He then swings him to the ground, with Cheetah losing the sword. Ketek taunts Cheetah for not using swinging with his tail. Just as Cheetah is about to activate his powers, he swings him again with his tail to nowhere near the wall of the cave. While Ketek is at it, he yells out his own name and tells Cheetah to not forget it as he grabs the sword with his mouth. While Ketek is trying to bring the sword to Ryu, he slips on a puddle of water. He starts ranting, asking who dropped water on the floor. As he keeps on yelling, the sword gets taken by Orca, who warns Ketek that only she is allowed to pick on Cheetah. We find Ketek later while Ryu's group corners the Chakra Heroes. However, Led creates an earthquake that confuses the enemies, Ketek included. Later on, in the underground forest, Ketek is seen teaching Kobura how to impress Ryu. However, while the monkey-wolf is speaking, Kobura gets distracted by Motyl's beauty. His daydreaming is interrupted by Ketek's exasperated rebuke. Without even giving Kobura time to react, Ketek invites him to attack the Chakra Heroes at the Origin Stones. During the fight, Motyl is injured by Zec and falls at Kobura's feet. Ketek is seen spurring the green wolf to attack her, before she flies away. Kobura, however, remains idle. As he keeps inciting his companion, Ketek is tackled by C.Y., and tries to get her off himself. However, as C.Y. loses control over her powers after seeing Jackal with the Destiny Sword, Ketek finds himself free and tries to sneak away from the newly evoked Ajna. 'As of Chapter Four' 'As of Chapter Five' 'As of Chapter Six' Powers and abilities Thanks to his opposable thumbs, Kobura is the only character in the comic able to manipulate objects with his front paws. He is also able to sit upright on his haunches while he uses his front limbs, in a fashion similar to a monkey's. He is, moreover, very good at climbing trees thanks to his prehensile tail. The tail itself is incredibly strong and motile, and can act as an additional hand. Despite his ability to manipulate things, Ketek is still forced to carry objects in his mouth as he runs, because he cannot run upright. Trivia *Ketek's name is a palindrome: it spells the same when it's read backwards. *In his initial design, Ketek lacked his facial stripes and had a more cheerful personality. Read more Category:Zodiac Demon Category:Male